Reunions
by Jessicat0369
Summary: This story takes place a year after the manga ended. Sorry I suck at summaries. Soul never thought he would see his brother again. Or the rest of his famly. Maka had no idea when she will see her mom again, or if she ever will. And the big question. Will anyone see Crona again? And if they did, would she be alive? (Crona is a girl) Yes there will definitly be SoMa! Warning:Language
1. Chapter 1

**Maka's POV**

Another mission, this time at a music hall in Italy. Using my Soul perception I saw 3 corrupted souls in the alley of the music hall. "Soul transform! They're here," I commanded. Soul changed into weapon form saying, "Alright Maka! Hurry up I'm starving!" Creeping my way around the wall I saw three humanoid creatures, with long talons and spikes coming out of their backs. Definitely not some of the prettier corrupted humans. Dashing out to them with Soul raised over my head we shouted in unison, "Soul resonance!" And then I swung the scythe, cutting them all in half. They exploded into black smoke and all that was left behind were three floating souls. Soul switched back to human form and grinning he said, "Piece of cake! Now it's time to snack!" I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. Just then a tall young man with white hair walked out of a side door into the alleyway, his long tan fingers typing on his phone. Something was oddly familiar about him. Soul, still with his back turned said, "Ok Maka I'm ready, let's go." At his words the man whipped his head up, realizing he wasn't alone. With a haunted expression on his face the man then spoke, "Seth! Is that you? Soul!" Soul stood frozen and then slowly turned to face him. "W-Wes?" Soul stammered as he took a step back. Soul's face became an unreadable mask. Who is this person?

**Soul's POV**

"Maka! We're leaving!" I demanded. Oh Death. With all the places in the world I never expected to encounter him. I had a feeling it was a bad idea to go on this mission. "But Soul, this person obviously wants to talk to you! That's so rude! Do you want a Maka chop?" She threatened. I grimaced. Those hurt so fucking bad. Although maybe it's worth the risk.. But then I remembered what I said to Maka a year ago. "It's thanks to you Maka that I stopped running away." I sighed, "Dammit Maka!" I then met the gaze of my brother for the first time in 6 years. "Maka, this is my brother Wes, Wes, this is my friend Maka." I offered. Maka's jaw dropped in complete shock. I couldn't help not to snicker. It was pretty funny. Wes smiled and stuck out his hand for Maka to shake. She recovered slightly and shook his hand. Wes then abruptly turned toward me and suddenly his arms were around me in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you brother," he whispered. "H-hugging isn't cool," I muttered. There was no way I would admit that I missed him too. Then he would get ideas. He pulled back from me but his hands gripped my shoulders tightly. Eyeing me over he drawled, "Wow. Is this real? Are you really my little brother?" "Yes Wes. It's me," I promised. "I have so many questions. Where have you been all these years? What have you been doing? Didn't you realize how worried all of us were? You left us with nothing but a note!" Wes exclaimed in a rush. "Hey slow down! And Mom and Dad were not worried about me! They were just concerned about how me running away affected their reputation," I stated with slight anger.

"So? Gram cared! I cared! We both still care! You could've sent some kind of message to ease our worries, but no! We've been completely in the dark for six years! Not knowing if you were ok, or even alive..." Wes's voice cracked at the end. My eyes widened. I hadn't realized they had cared that much. I though Wes had moved on, with all those magazines and newspapers saying "The Evans produce yet another musical prodigy" and "Wes Evans world tour". "I-I'm sorry," I whispered. Wes looked like he was about to speak when Maka's phone blared loudly. "Sorry!" She squeaked. And then, "Hello? Oh, Kid! I mean Lord Shinigami! What's up? ... Um Ya we finished but... Ok we're on our way," Maka hung up. Kid? Why is he calling? He was supposed to wait for our mirror message. "Soul, I'm sorry to break up your reunion but we need to leave. Like right now," Maka announced. "Soul! You're leaving already? And did she say Shinigami? Never mind. Give me your number! This cannot be it. Not after I just found you, I deserve answers," Wes said stubbornly. I sighed and tossed him my phone and in return he gave me his. We traded numbers and then Maka and I ran off. She stuck her hand out for me to transform but I shook my head. We were still in Wes's line of vision. She gave me a confused look. "Maka as much as you want us to hold hands, it's not gonna happen," I smirked. I'm not gonna miss a good opportunity to piss her off. She glared at me. "Makaa Chop!" She shouted as she brought down a decent sized book on my head. "Ahhhhh! That hurt! Where did that book even come from?" I agonized. She smiled as we continued down the street, "I have my tricks." She stuck her hand out again and this time I complied. Shifting into scythe form I landed in her grasp, wings sprouting from my shaft. Maka hopped on and then we were flying towards home.

**Wes's POV**

I stared at the two teens backs as they raced out of the alley. I can't believe it. I really just saw Soul. And I got his number! I can't wait to tell everyone! Gram will be so happy. I definitely have to try to make plans to meet him somewhere. I wonder where he lives. I don't think he's been living in Italy. Not his style. Thoughts continued to swirl in my mind as I headed back into the Music Hall. This was my last performance before I headed back to America. Just before I closed the door behind me I caught sight of a strange object flying in the sky. Hmm maybe a bird.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi readers! This is my first fanfiction! Shocking, right? Ya I know it could use some work so please let me know if there's anything I could do to improve my writing! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**P.S.** I do not own Soul Eater! (If I did Soul and Maka would totally be together)

**Maka's POV**

Wow. I never thought I'd ever get to meet Soul's brother. He made pretty clear that his past would stay in the past. I remember when we first became partners...

**-Flashback 6 years ago-**

"So if we are going to be partners, can I ask you a question?" A girl in pigtails asked. "Sure." A boy with messy white hair answered. "Is your real name Soul Eater?" She questioned. "No, but it is now. My old name is just a piece of my past." He responded. "Why did you name yourself that?" She kept quizzing him. The boy paused, then rolled his eyes. "When I was young my brother nicknamed me Soul because he claimed my music came straight from my soul. I guess the name just stuck with me and I added Eater because it sounds cool." "Hmm. Is that why we met up in the music room? Because you want to play your soul to me?" She guessed. The boy gave her a crooked grin. "You ask a lot of questions. But yah I thought I should play for you before we make our partnership official." The boy then proceeded to sit down in front of a baby grand piano, the girl following closely behind. With his fingers resting lightly on the keys he began to play.

**-Back to Present-**

And his real name is Seth! How weird! I wonder how Soul's taking this. It must be a shock for him to see his brother. I should say something to him. I didn't have to worry about speaking because Soul then asked, "Oi Maka! Why is Kid rushing us back to Death City?" "Oh! The regular meeting with the witches got moved to today." I answered. "That's weird. It wasn't supposed to be until next week on the 8th." Soul responded. It is weird. The meetings were organized after the alliance with the witches were made and it's been held once a month on the 8th ever since. Kid requested it to be on the 8th might I add. I wonder why it got moved to today. With still another hour before we would arrive at Shibusen, I decided to confront Soul about his brother. "Soul. How do you feel about all this?" I asked with concern. He sighed, "Honestly Maka, I have no idea. Let's just focus on getting to the meeting on time." "Alright but one more question! Why wouldn't you transform in front of him? I thought you would have wanted a cool exit." I questioned curiously. He sighed for like the 40th time that night. "He can't know I'm a weapon, much less a Death Scythe. Let's drop it for now." Soul said with more force. Both of us were lost in thought, so we flew the rest of the way home in silence.

Landing on Shibusen's steps we ran towards the door. Only to have Black Star jump in front of us. "Black Star! Move your ass!" Soul demanded. "Hahaha! You guys missed the meeting! Me of course, was right on time! As expected from a God," Black Star bragged. "What!? Oh no! Was it important?" I worried. Black Star's face grew slightly serious. Tsubaki walked up beside us. "Come on, let's go to the Death Room and everything you missed will be explained," She promised.

We burst through the doors to see Kid, Liz, Patty and unfortunately my father. "Maka chan! Papa loves you!" Spirit shouted. Looking away I mumbled, "Hello Papa." A big smile grew on his face while I just rolled my eyes.  
"So what's going on?" I demanded. Kid stepped over to us. "Sorry you guys missed the meeting. It was my fault for sending you to Italy." Kid apologized. "Oh it's ok." I assured him.  
Just then the doors burst open, Dr. Stein rolling in on his chair. "Sorry I'm late! Marie made me change Isaac's diaper." He explained with a sheepish grin. I giggled. Stein was still getting used to being a father.

"Ok since we're all here, let's begin. So have you noticed all the extra missions you've been getting?" We nodded and Kid continued. "Well we noticed that there has been a slight rise in the madness, effecting some weaker souls and causing them to corrupt. We then decided to check on the moon and realized that the seal is starting to weaken, causing minor madness to leak out." Kid finished, letting what he had said sink in. My body froze solid. I couldn't breathe. Asura. Crona. Feeling my panicked soul wave length Soul gripped his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down," He whispered. His voice managed to sooth me a little and I was able to compose myself to ask, "When will the seal break?" I know there's no if. We all knew Asura would break through the seal eventually. Just not so soon. Stein joined in the conversation by speaking in a serious tone, "I believe we have about 6 months. I suggest you all amp up you training because this time Crona won't be able to seal Asura. It's up to you guys to kill him." The room became so silent you could have heard a pin drop. That is until Black Star shouted, "No worries! Your God is here! I'll take him down all by myself!" We all rolled our eyes but said nothing. There's no denying his strength and how it has improved in the past year. But still, who knows how strong Asura will be when he escapes his moon imprisonment.  
"Alright, I know this is a lot to take in and it's late. Go home and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kid advised. We all left the Death room, going our separate ways.  
Back at home Soul and I sat at the kitchen table, coffee mugs sitting untouched in front of us.

**Soul's POV**

"Maka... I think Crona will be ok. Her and Ragnarok are strong. We'll come up with a plan to save her and kill Asura." I consoled. Maka looked up at me, her emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I hope so but... What if she won't?" The tears that Maka had tried so hard to hold in fell, creating watery trails down her cheeks. My chest tightened. I can't stand to see her in so much pain. Suddenly I found myself jumping up from my seat and pulling Maka into a tight hug, surprising her almost as much as I surprised myself. After a slight hesitation Maka threw her arms around me, completing our embrace. She sobbed into my chest, letting out a year's worth of pain and worry for her friend. I smoothed her hair. "Shh. It's ok Maka. We'll get Crona back."

We stayed in that position for a few more minutes as she calmed down. "It's been a long day Maka, we should get some sleep." I suggested. She nodded and I scooped her up, carrying her to her room. I laid her on her bed and pulled the covers around her snugly. As I turned to go she grabbed my hand. "Soul? I'm sorry. I should be the one here for you because of your brother, but here I am blubbering like a baby. But thank you." I gave her a crooked grin. "Don't worry about it. It's what any cool guy would do." She gave me a small smile. "Goodnight Soul."  
"Goodnight Maka." I murmured as I closed the door. 

**A/N:** So, what do you think so far? Write a review and let me know! A little SoMa at the end there. Don't worry it'll get better from there, *Wink. Oh and if you're wondering Soul and Maka are around 17. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys letting me know what you think! To Kure-D: I think you said something about a Kid x Crona ship? (Google translate did not do it's job well) I'll think about it but Crona is currently on the moon (In a life or death situation) and right now my focus is on Soul and Maka.**_

_**Alright I'll stop my babbling. I do not own Soul Eater!**_

**Soul's POV**

**2 week later**

Thank Death it's Saturday. The past two weeks have been hell. School. Train. Mission. Repeat. I need a break. But that's not gonna happen of course. We have another mission, and then there's THAT.

-Conversation from three days earlier-

Wes: Hey! I just got back to New York! My tour has finally ended.

Soul: Hey. Good for you.

Wes: So I was thinking... Do you want to meet up this weekend?

Soul: Umm sure. Where? And Maka has to come too.

Wes: Yeah she can come! And anywhere in the States. I don't really know where you live...

Soul: Cool. How about Las Vegas, Nevada?

Wes: Sure! I performed there on my tour. I know a really good coffee shop we can go to.

-Present-

I'm really regretting I agreed to go. And since Maka is here there's no way I can skip out. Although at the rate we are going, we might end up skipping. We've been roaming the city for two hours looking for this Kishin. And we are supposed to meet up with Wes in an hour.

"Makkaaa try your soul perception again." I insisted.

"I've been trying! It's hidden very...Oh I think I found it!" She responded.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, transforming into my weapon form and landing in her clutch.

Maka rushed through the back door of a night club that was still closed because of the time of day. We came to a stop in front a large stage, to see a tall man, his features hidden in the shadows. His back was turned to us and he was hunched over. With a curse I realized he was eating a human soul. Coming to the same conclusion Maka shouted, "Kishin! Your soul is mine!" She swung me down in an arc, my blade slicing his back. The man spun around and grinned demonically.

"Ha-ha! Is that all you can do meister? That barely left a scratch!" The Kishin jested.  
"Maka.." I whispered. We need to step up our game.  
Maka nodded slightly and then said, "Oh that? I was just warming up."  
I smirked. "Soul resonance!" We shouted. As our souls linked I felt a surge of power flow through me.  
"Ready when you are Maka!" I encouraged.  
"Kishin hunter!" She yelled, as my blade expanded and changed shape.  
Maka whirled and twirled me in a flurry of lighting fast movements, creating slashes all over the Kishin's body. The Kishin swung his large meaty fist directly at Maka's face, but she positioned me in front of her, my shaft deflecting the blow. Before the Kishin could react Maka sliced into him, causing him to evaporate into non existence, aside from the red soul left behind. I shifted back to human form, snatching up the soul. Yum delicious.  
"Soul! We have to be there in 10 minutes! Let's go!" Maka exclaimed.

Shit! Ok it's only 5 blocks away, if we run we'll make it. Maka and I took off. I wish I had my motorcycle but we left it parked near the coffee shop to continue our search on foot. We came to a standstill ten feet from the coffee shop, "The Bean". Maka smoothed down her hair and clothes but I didn't bother.

"Are you ready Soul?" She questioned.

"Not really. But there's no backing out now, huh?" I stated.

Through the window I saw Wes smiling at a barista, ordering his coffee I assume. I slowly strolled through the glass door, hands in my pockets. Maka followed closely behind. We got in line behind Wes, who hadn't realized we'd arrived.

"Oi! Order the damn coffee already!" I teased.

Wes turned around, "Sorry I..." His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he comprehended who spoke.

"Soul! You came!" He grinned, ecstatic.

"Well of course. Lying would be uncool." I explained.

We proceeded to order our drinks. A double expresso for Wes, a vanilla latte for Maka, and a cappuccino for me. We sat in a booth next to a window, with a view of some of the city's tall buildings and colorful attractions.

"So," Wes started. "Do you live here?"

I snorted, "No, but I do live in this state."

He nodded, "I'm kind of surprised, there's not much here besides Las Vegas and Death City."

"I like the desert." I shrugged, ending that topic of discussion.

"You have been going to school all these years, right?" Wes asked.

"Yep. That's where I met Maka. She's at the top of our class." I hid a smile.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Maka frowned.

"Oh no! I'm just sayin you're basically the class nerd." I said innocently.

In a flash Maka whipped out her book and slammed it down on my skull.

"Owww! I thought we agreed to leave your books at home!" I exclaimed holding my head in my hands, pain radiating through me.

"Did I? I must've forgot. I mean as a nerd, I always carry a book with me." Maka smiled, an evil glint in her eyes. Wes snickered. I glared at them both.

"So have you been living in a school dorm or..?" Wes started up with his questions again.

"Maka and I share an apartment." I stated.

Wes choked on his coffee, his eyes widening. "Umm isn't that inappropriate for someone your age!?"

I scoffed. "Hardly. We've been living together for the past six years."

"What about your parents Maka? Don't they live with you guys?" Wes quizzed.

I tensed. Maka squirmed in her seat looking down at her drink. "My Mom is traveling the world. And my Papa.. well I don't get along with him. But he works at our school so we see him often."

"Yeah and we have an adult that sort of lives with us." I added.

"Blaire comes and goes but she keeps an eye on us." Maka assured Wes.

Wes's eyes softened with understanding. "I see... Are you two dating?"

This time it was me who choked on coffee. Oh death. How is Maka going to react.

"What? N-no." I stammered.

Maka's cheeks had flushed scarlet. " Of course not!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I just assumed.." Wes apologized.

"It's ok." Maka assured, not meeting his eyes.

Just then Maka's phone rang.

I groaned, "Again?"

Maka's eyes flashed to me. "No it's just Tsubaki. But it may be important. I'll be right back."

I nodded and she walked away to go answer in privacy.

Wes locked eyes with me. "Sorry about that. I just thought for sure you guys were dating, with the way you look at each other."

I looked away. "Maka doesn't like me that way. We are just really close friends."

"Ah but you didn't deny how you feel. And don't bother to lie. I can see it in your eyes." Wes's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I...uh" I stuttered. How did he manage to figure out so quickly?

Wes smiled. "She's really cute. And don't be so sure she doesn't have feeling for you."

I can't deny that that Maka is cute. Really, really cute. With her bright emerald eyes, and preppy pigtails. Not to mention how she's really filled out this past year. I can no longer call her tiny tits. No! I cannot be thinking this stuff!

"There's no way Maka has feelings for me. End of story." I said with force. I'd be the last guy she'd want to be with if she ever changed her mind about all guys being jerks. I'm her weapon. She'll just assume I'll be just like her father.

Wes put his hands up in surrender. "If that's what you want to think then ok."

I saw Maka walking back over so I said, "I have a motorcycle."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Do you? That's cool."

**Maka's POV**

I had to get out of there. That's why I called Tsubaki on speed dial and hung up, knowing she'd call back. Walking into the bathroom I had explained the situation to her. Of course she said positive stuff to make me feel better. But it didn't work. Soul must've been horrified to hear his brother ask that. He would never imagine dating me. Sure we are partners, and even best friends. But in the end I'm just the book worm and he's the cool guy. He'll never have feelings for me, not like the kind I have for him... I took a deep breath and started to make my way back to the table.

"Hey. Sorry about that." I said as I sat down.

Soul eyed me. "Is everything ok?"

"Yep! Everything's fine!" I assured him.

Soul studied me for another moment, not convinced. I smiled at him and then he finally nodded.

He turned back to Wes. "So Wes. Who have you told about me?" he questioned.

"Well I told Gram of course. And... please don't get mad... I told Mom and Dad." Wes answered with hesitation.

"What? Why would you do that?" Soul thundered in a low voice.

Wow. Soul looked very upset. I grabbed his hand, attempting to calm him with my wavelength.

"I know you didn't want them to know but I thought they had a right to know their son was alive. I didn't tell them anything accept that you are alive and well. Nothing else." Wes explained.

Soul relaxed slightly but didn't let go of my hand. I tried not to get butterflies in my stomach. He probably just needed me to keep him in line.

"And what did they say?" Soul asked.

"Well I was planning on telling you sometime...They said they want you to go visit them when you're ready." Wes said.

Soul's grip tightened on my hand, almost painfully. "No. Never."

"Look Seth, I'll never make you do it, but you should think about it. Show them how much you've grown. Show them how good you've been doing without them." Wes pleaded.

"My name is not Seth." Soul said stubbornly.

"Sorry. Soul, please just think about it." Wes begged.

Soul sighed, "Fine. But I'm not promising anything."

"Of course." Wes smiled.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It's getting kind of late and we have a long drive.

"Soul it's getting late. We should go soon. I don't want to worry anybody." I advised.

Soul nodded. "Yeah we have like a two hour drive. Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Soul, maybe we could could meet up again sometime? I would like to stay in touch and be apart of your life again. That is, if you're willing." Wes implored.

To my surprise Soul smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

Wes grinned happily and pulled him in for a hug. Soul reluctantly hugged him back. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Soul is not the hugging type of person. I was surprised enough when he hugged me a few weeks earlier, but to see him hug his brother... it's just heart-warming.

"Alright I won't keep you guys any longer. " Wes said.

"Bye!" Soul and I replied.

We headed out towards the motorcycle while Wes stayed inside to talk to the barista again. I guess they are friends. Soul revved up the engine and I looped my arms around Soul's waist. As we started to speed away I pressed my face into his back, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Hey Soul?" I spoke over the wind.

"Yeah?" He shot back.

"I'm proud of you." I praised. I really was. It took a lot of guts for him to come meet up with his brother. And I never expected him to so easily agree to keep in touch.

"Heh!" Soul responded.

Although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling.

_**N/A: Wow! This chapter was a lot longer then planned! So Soul and Maka... Predictions? Thoughts? Questions? Lay 'em on me! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted. I've been really busy with track conditioning, ordering my class ring, and tons of tests. Tests really suck… But I have a 4 day weekend coming up this week so I promise to do an extra-long chapter! Or maybe 2 chapters. Anyway I do not own Soul Eater!**_

1 Month Later  
(Training is going well. Soul has met up with Wes two more time at the coffee shop. He talks to Wes frequently on the phone and sometimes even Maka talks to him. They are all beginning to get comfortable around each other. This scene starts after a long day of school/training and the gang is hanging out, playing basketball.)

**Maka's POV**

Liz and I were sitting on the bench while the others played basketball. Even Kid joined us, saying he needed a break. Liz had just painted her nails and didn't want to ruin them and I wanted to catch up on my new book. Although I can't say much reading has happened. I just can't stop thinking about Crona. The madness continues to get worse and the days just keep ticking off to when Asura will break free. And there's no way to know if Crona will survive it. Just the thought of my best friend dead made me feel sick. I should go home.  
"Hey Soul, I think I'm gonna go home and start making dinner." I announced.  
Soul didn't look at me, too busy trying to keep Black Star from scoring. "Alright Maka I'll catch up with you in 30 minutes."  
I said bye to everyone and made my way home. My eyes welded up with unwanted tears. Oh Crona please don't die. I rubbed my eyes stubbornly and blinked as I made it to the apartment. I trudged my way up the stairs, digging through my pocket for the keys. There was a man standing at the door, his back turned to me. With anger I noticed his slightly messy white hair. "Soul! What the hell? If you decided to leave why didn't you pick me up?" I shouted. He spun around and smiled, "Maka!" My jaw dropped. "Wes? What in Death's name are you doing here? How did you find out where we live?" I exclaimed. Wes shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. I was curious about where you lived."  
"Oh my. Soul will not be happy. But I guess since you're here come on in." I unlocked the door and ushered him in. Oh Death. Soul's going to be pissed. And it'll be a lot harder to hide who we are here in Death City.  
Blair skipped into the living room. "Maka-chan! Who's this? He looks like an older Soul-kun! Did you get him for me?" She exclaimed while slinking her arms around Wes's waist. He laughed uncomfortably.  
"Blair back down! That's Soul's brother." I sighed.  
"Oh!" She replied.  
"Blair why don't you go to the cabaret?" I suggested.  
Her lip jutted out in a pout. "I'm not working today."  
"Well then go bother the guy at the fish market." I proposed.  
"Ok! Hey big brother if you want to play, you know where to find me." Blair purred. Wes blushed. "Uhhh."  
She giggled, popping into her cat form and then jumped out the window. Wes's jaw dropped. "Is she a witch?" He questioned.  
"She's a cat with magical powers actually." I said nonchalantly.  
Wes's lips formed an "O". "Wait so the adult you guys said lives with you is a cat?" "Yep! I mean she's responsible, well mostly. Why don't you sit at the kitchen table while I get dinner started, ok? Soul should be home soon." I insisted.  
Wes sat down as I pulled out a pot to boil pasta.  
Dumping bow tie noodles into the bubbling water I spoke, "I don't know how Soul will react to you being here. You know he didn't want you knowing where we live."  
"Yeah, yeah. He'll get over it though." Wes replied.

Just then I heard the door open and Soul shouted, "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" I responded.

What sounded like Soul taking his shoes off and, "Oi Maka! Are you ok?"

I froze. So he did notice. "Yeah Soul everything is fine!"

"Bullshit! You know I can fe.." Soul cut off his sentence as he entered the kitchen, his eyes resting on Wes.

"What the fuck? Is that why you left early? You invited him here? And here I was worried about you!" Soul spouted in anger.

I stepped back, surprised that he would be so quick to accuse me.

Wes stepped in. "Hey now Soul. I came here on my own. Maka was just as surprised to see me when she came home."

Soul glanced at me in guilt about his outburst then looked back at Wes.

"Why would you do that?" He questioned.

"Well I thought it was ridiculous that you wouldn't tell me where you lived and I got very curious. I knew from your phone number that you live in Death City. And it just so happened that when I called one time your friend answered. I took the chance and asked for your address." Wes explained.

"And who was this friend?" Soul implored.

"Uhhh I think he said he was a god. Or something about a star? I don't know but it was weird." Wes responded.

"Black Star!" I exclaimed.

"That bastard! He's so gonna get it!" Soul cursed.

I then noticed the pasta was ready. I drained it then divided it equally onto three plates and poured sauce on top.

Placing the plates in front of them I said, "Well instead plotting Black Star's demise why don't we eat?"

Silence settled in as we began to eat. Well it was silent until Black Star kicked the door in.

"Black Star! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Soul shouted while standing up.

"No time to fight! Not that you'd beat a God! But we've been trying to call for 20 minutes!" Black Star said loudly.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked with concern.

Tsubaki walked up beside Black Star, "Big mission. We can't do it on our own, And it's here in Death City."

"Oh!" I exclaimed while jumping up to get ready for battle.

Soul slid his leather jacket on as I stuck my hands in my gloves.

"Mission? What's going on?" Wes questioned with confusion.

Crap. "Just stay here and finish dinner. We'll be back as soon as we can. It's just a work emergency." I assured.

"Um ok." Wes frowned.

With that we left the apartment and headed towards the battle that awaited us.

**Wes's POV**

Stay here? Yeah right. I didn't even know they had a job. They were acting very peculiar. I want to find out what they're really up to, I thought as I slinked out of the apartment and trailed after them.

_**A/N: Sorry if you guys didn't like the one month gap. And Mwwhahaha! Cliff hanger! Will Wes find out about Soul and Maka's secret? Oh yeah should I do a POV of Crona on the moon? Let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul's POV **

My feet pounded on concrete as we ran down the street. A guttural roar echoed nearby, so loud my bones rattled. Whatever it was, it must be big.

"Black Star! What exactly are we going up against?" Maka asked in a huff of breath.

"Cyclopes! 2 of 'em. And they're angry!" Black Star shouted back.

Just then there was a big cracking sound and an entire roof came crashing down in front of us. A freaking roof! Turning my head I laid my eyes on the two identical creatures towering over us. They looked like twins; with the same orangey toned skin and each with one milky brown eye in the center of their forehead. One was holding a spiked club and the other was currently ripping a chunk of wall out of the roofless building next to him. I think I'll call them Spike and Chunk.

"Maka!" I yelled as I transformed and landed in her grasp.

In a deep gravelly voice Spike growled, "Black.." And his brother finished the sentence rumbling, "Star!"

Spike swung his club towards us as Chuck raised his makeshift weapon to throw. Shit! Maka dodged, lying flat on the ground as the club arced inches above her head.

Maka turned and glared at Black Star as he jumped over the hunk of plaster hurtling straight at him.

"Black Star! Why did they say your name? What did you do?" Maka shouted.

"I guess the presence of a god angered them. Oh and I broke that one's spikey stick." He replied simply while ducking as a bathtub sailed over his head.

Death he could be such an idiot sometimes.

"You should have got us before you tried to attack them!" Maka lectured.

"I tried to call!" He shot back.

"We can't keep dodging this thing all night." I grumbled to Maka.

"I know. I'm waiting for an opening." She answered as she rolled out of the way of the impending club.

"Soul! I have an idea! Brace yourself!"

Brace myself? Ah man what is she going to do this time?

The club curved towards us again but this time Maka swung me, cutting clean through wood. The Cyclops stood there, completely dumbfounded by his now useless weapon. Maka wasted no time. She ran forward and leaped, raising me over her head and then bringing me downward. She sliced, dragging my blade across the monster's body. Spike bellowed in rage and pain as he collapsed, vanishing before he hit the ground. Maka landed lightly on her feet as I transferred back to human form. We watched as Black Star dealt the death blow to Chuck. Thank Death that's over. Those Cyclopes sure caused a big mess.

Black Star and Tsubaki walked over to us. "Oi Soul! Isn't that your brother?" He asked.

Oh no. Ice seeped into my veins as I slowly turned around, facing one of my worst fears.

**Wes's POV (This is while the battle is still going on)**

I swear they turned down that street. But that's where all those horrible sounds of destruction are coming from. I couldn't help but cringe as another smashing sound reverberated through my eardrums. What the hell is going on over there? There's no way Soul and Maka could have anything to with this. But I'm sure they went this way..

Fear crept deep into my bones as I heard the bellow of a monster.

And I'm heading straight toward it.

At the end of the street I turned right and couldn't believe my eyes. That blue haired kid was slicing at a giant Cyclopes with a black sword. But that's not what had me frozen in shock. There was Maka, her pigtails flying, swinging around a huge scythe at another Cyclopes! What. The. Fuck. And where's Soul? I watched in amazement as Maka tore through the creature with the sharp blade, killing it. I flicked my eyes over to who I think they called Black Star as he stabbed the Cyclopes through the eye, sending it to its death. Shifting my eyes back to Maka I did a double take. Her scythe had transformed into Soul. My brother. Soul is a weapon. Holy shit. My brother is a weapon. Maka is a meister. This can't be real. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I'm gonna die at 23. I could only stare with my mouth hanging open as Soul turned to look at me in a mixture of fear and anger.

"Wes.." He mumbled.

"Aah... I..." I struggled to form words, still speechless in shock.

Maka walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders to calm me.

"Breath. We can explain Wes. But you need to breath first." She soothed.

"I think I need to sit down." I managed to choke out. Maka led me across the street and sat me on a bench. Soul followed close behind.

"Better?" She asked kindly.

I nodded. I'm a grown man; I should have more self- control. Maka looked at my brother, "Go on Soul."

"I'm a weapon. There ok? Now you know the truth." He scowled. Maka whacked him on the head with a book. And then it clicked in my mind. "Oh my gosh. No way. Your name is Maka and your name is Soul. You're Maka Albarn and Soul Eater?!" I exclaimed. I can't believe I haven't put two and two together.

I feel so stupid. It was so obvious.

"You've heard of us?" Maka questioned.

"Uh who hasn't? You guys helped save the world from madness! And not to mention you're the last Death Scythe! How could you not tell me?" I babbled.

"Because." Soul stated stubbornly.

"Why don't we go home to continue this conversation?" Maka suggested.

I nodded and we started to walk back to the apartment.

**Crona's POV**

Everything is dark. It's always dark. Floating in a black oblivion, there's no day or night. No sunrise or sunset. I wonder how much time has passed since I made that fateful decision. I wonder a lot of things. How is she doing? What is he doing? There's nothing in this endless darkness but my thoughts and I. Although there is the madness. I can feel him stirring. And I can't help but wonder what will happen when he escapes? And when he does, will I escape too? Will I see the sun again? Maka's face floated in my mind. Will I get to see Maka again?

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I have a lot going on. I hope the action scene is ok. I struggled to write that part but I know I need to keep practicing to improve writing the kick-ass stuff. So Soul and Maka's secret is revealed! Omg! What do you think will happen next? And for some reason I felt sad writing Crona's part. **____** I don't know why.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Guys I am so, so, so sorry! Track and homework and friend drama has just taken up all my time. And I read Pride and Prejudice... Omg. Considering what this facfic is about you guys wouldn't be interested in that book, but if you're a girl and love to read I highly recommend this book! I'm totally in love with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet! Ok sorry for fan girling I won't keep you any longer from this chapter.**_

**Maka's POV**

The ceramic made a sharp clanging sound as I pulled mugs out of the cabinet. Hot chocolate solves problems right? I turned and glanced at Soul and Wes, who were sitting at the table. Wes, who was now past his shock stared at Soul with wide eyes, waiting silently for a real explanation, Soul's face was dark and shadowy; unreadable. Yeah I need marshmallows, and lots of them. I set the warm chocolaty liquid in front of them and took a seat. These idiots obviously aren't going to start the conversation so I guess I'll have to. "I'm sorry we never told you Wes. Soul just told me not to. Although as to why we didn't I'm not quite sure, but I do have a few ideas. Why don't you enlighten us Soul?" I gave him a pointed look, and he returned my gaze; his ruby eyes filled with distress. "You owe me for hiding something this big. Explain." Wes demanded. Soul sighed and stared down at his mug. "You were always the favorite. I was always the outcast. I did everything wrong. I couldn't play instruments the way you did. My music was a disgrace to the Evans name. And my eyes, they always hated my red eyes. No, they hated everything about me. I wasn't the perfect prodigy child like you were. I didn't live up to the expectations of the Evans name." "Soul," Wes spoke softly, "I know all this. But.." Soul cut him off, "I was afraid. When I discovered my ability at 12.. I knew that they'd react badly. A weapon in the Evans family? It would have caused a huge commotion. Our parents would have viewed it as savagery. They already hated me Wes. I couldn't add savage to the list. I..I was afraid of what would happen to me if they found out." He choked out the last part. "And that's why you ran away," Wes realized. Soul nodded, still not making eye contact. "And you never told Wes because you thought he would tell your parents?" I implored. "Yeah." Soul confirmed. "Soul I promise you that I'll never tell our parents. The only way they'd find out is by you telling them yourself. And as much as I want to, I won't tell Gram either. You know, they all want to see you. I'm not going to force you to see Mom and Dad, but I really think we need to go make a visit to Gram." "Thanks Wes, I'll think about it." Soul responded. "Wow. It's almost midnight." I noted. This has been a long night and we all need to get some rest. I hope Wes will get my hint. "Oh! Well I should probably head out to my hotel." Wes scrambled to put his jacket on. As he was heading out the door he added, "By the way Soul, they don't hate you. Trust me on that." And with that the door clicked closed. Soul scoffed and ran his hands through his snowy hair. I wonder what Wes could mean by that. I walked up behind him. Now it's my turn to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I'm sorry Soul. I never knew. You never talked about your past." He turned around and made the hug complete. "Maka..." He whispered. I could feel his body tremble slightly beneath my touch. My heart ached for Soul, wanting to take away all his pain. I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better. A mental image of his lips on mine flashed through my mind. No! That would make me feel better not him. I shouldn't be thinking of things that will never happen.

_**N/A: I feel like this chapter was a jumbled mess /: sorry if you guys think so too. But anyways were some questions answered? Some insight into Soul's past. And I was so tempted to make Soul and Maka kiss, but as you read that didn't happen. Mwhaha! And I think I see a visit with Gram in the near future (;**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
